Petals of a Lily
by lilbrig01
Summary: Lily Nelson is new to degrassi is making many amazing friends. But she meets a bad boy she just can't get away from. He's gorgeous and a jerk. Whats a girl to do what will Lily do to be with Lucas Valieri.
1. Prolouge

Ok so this is a degrassi story, but it's different than others I have wrote couples no one else would ever dream of. I am using a very under used character Lucas Valieri he is the gorgeous ex-boyfriend of Mia Jones and the father of the lovely Ms. Isabella Jones. The other couples are a surprise so I can't tell. I have decided that J.T. is dead is this story don't hate me. My oc's name is Lily Nelson and yes she is Emma Nelson's cousin. Here's some background info for you.

Name: Lily Nelson

Age: 16

Hair: Black with bright red streaks

Eye color: Ice blue

Appearance: 5'4, skinny, big boobs, no butt, long legs, wears skinny jeans and low cut shirts. Loves bright colors and black. Her favorite colors are black and purple.

Personality: Random, Crazy, out there, only serious when absolutely necessary.

Family: Her mom died when she was fourteen and dad went to jail on her sixteenth birthday her aunt is Spike and cousins are Emma and Jack Nelson.

Friends: Emma, Manny, Mia, Alex, Paige, Toby, Sean, Spinner, Jane, Holly J, Liberty, Craig, Sav, Anya, and Jimmy.


	2. Finally Free and Meeting Manny

Lily p.o.v.

Hi, my name is Lily Nelson and I am sixteen years old. Today for the first time in years I feel free and unafraid. I'm getting carried away; let me start from the beginning.

When I was fourteen my mother died from a mysterious fall down the stairs it was assumed she tripped. She left me alone with him; before she died he was always mean, but never abusive until she died. Then he got angry and started hitting me at first it was small things like slapping me or pushing me, but on my fifteenth he started punching me, kicking me, and choking me. I dealt with that for a year, on my sixteenth birthday he started beating in the front yard screaming that he hated me and he should kill me like he did my mother. The whole neighborhood was outside and heard what he said. I testified against him and so did the rest of the neighborhood he was sentenced to life in prison without a chance of parole.

I am now in a taxi riding to my aunt Spike's house she is going to take me in and let me live with her, uncle Snake, Emma, Emma's friend Manny and Jack. I am forever grateful for this too I was so scared they would put me in foster care. When we pulled up to their house they were all standing in the front yard with welcome signs. It brought tears to see how kind they were already. As soon as I got at the car I ran and tackled aunt Spike in a hug with tears rolling down my face she just held me and said," Your home now Lily." I could tell she meant it that just made me hug her tighter. Then I said," I missed you guys so much I begged to come see you, but he forbad me to." Uncle Snake answered he said," It doesn't matter now your here and we will take care of you. Now the house isn't big and you'll have to share a room with Manny and Emma if that's ok."

I smiled and said," Of course its ok." I then turned to Manny and smiled," It's nice to meet you I'm Lily you must be Manny." She smiled and said," It's nice to meet you too and I am." We hugged than I hugged Emma than Jack and finally I hugged uncle Snake. We all got my bags and brought them down to the basement where there were two beds I assume Manny and Emma share one maybe after we know each other better we can switch out on who shares a bed so everyone gets one to themselves every now and again. I looked around and told them," It's gorgeous I love it." Aunt Spike smiled and said," Well it's getting late and you all have school tomorrow so why don't you unpack tomorrow. I already enrolled you at degrassi all you have to do is pick up your schedule in the morning." With that she kissed us all on the check hugged us and said good night so did Snake.

As soon as they were gone all three of us sat on Emma's bed and I said," Ok Manny tell me everything about you and I'll tell you everything about me deal?" She agreed. She told me about her makeover, her pregnancy, her abortion, her loosing Emma, her getting kicked out, and her and her friends loosing Jt Yorke. I told her how my dad talked down to me and treated me horrible, how he killed my mom, how he beat me, and how he tried to kill me. By the time we finished all three of us were crying and hugging each other. Emma stopped crying first and said," Now all three us have a best friend sister bond." Manny and I agreed and hugged again. "So ladies," I said," Anyone have a boyfriend I should know about?" Manny spoke up first," Yeah remember the father of my unborn child? Well we're together again." She was beaming with pride, I turned to Emma and she said," I'm with a boy named Peter Stone. It's getting late guys we should go to bed." We did go to sleep all three of us cramming in Emma's bed.


	3. New Friends in the Morning

The next morning I woke up to an alarm clock ringing in my ear. I yawned and stretched, but in doing so I knocked Manny off the bed. I busted out laughing and that woke Emma up, when I finished laughing I looked down at Manny and tried to look as innocent as possible then I smiled and said," Good morning Manny you look lovely today." She glared at me before she smirked and Emma pushed me of the bed. I landed beside Manny on the floor and she smiled and said," You look lovely today too Lily. Pay back is a bitch." Then we busted out in a fit of laughter. Manny and I looked at each other smirked than pulled Emma to the floor with us. She pretended to look hurt and she said," Manny is this thanks I get for helping you?" We laughed and Manny responds with," Emma war means war you may have *giggle* helped me, but how is it fair we're down here while you were up there *giggle*."

I finally got up and said," Ok ladies we need to get up and get ready for school. So ladies move out!" We laughed some more than we crammed into Emma's bathroom to do our makeup. Emma wore light makeup it looked natural with clear lip gloss to add some shine, Manny wore brown eyeliner, mascara, and some base with pink lip gloss to add some flare, and I put on purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and red lip gloss to spice it up. Next we got dressed; Emma wore some form fitting jeans and a form fitting baby blue –shirt with a rainbow peace sign on it with some flip flops, Manny wore a denim many skirt with a white low cut shirt with red, pink, green, and blue hearts all over it, she also wore a black undershirt with some wedges to finish it off, and I wore black skinny jeans, a strapless form fitting purple shirt that buttoned up the front and that fit me amazingly, thank god for my boobs, I also wore some black stilettos. We all looked good, we checked the mirror once more before going up stairs for breakfast, but we were all too excited to eat so we decided to skip breakfast today.

We all hugged aunt Spike and said goodbye, she held me a second longer than the other two and said," Good luck today Lily." I hugged her tighter and said," Thank you aunt Spike I love you." She than let me go and told all three of us," Good luck girls I love you three." We all responded with," Love you too." We all walked outside to snakes car and piled up inside. It was such a warm day for March. I can't believe I'm starting school a week before their spring break. That he only thought I had as we pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Degrassi Community School.

The drove took a total of ten minutes and as soon as we pulled up to the school the girls dragged me over to meet their friends. We walked up to a group of four people one was short; he wore glasses, had spikey brown hair, and was just adorable in a little kid way even though he was in high school. He spoke first," Hi, my name is Toby Isaacs." I smiled and hugged him and said," Hi Toby I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you." He hugged me back, slightly awkwardly and when I let him go I saw him and everyone else's shocked faces. I was about to explain myself, but Emma jumped in first," She's a hugger guys. She hugs everyone." Then some blonde guy, that was kind of scrawny and not that cute spoke," Well I'm Peter Stone. I'm Emma's boyfriend and you can feel free to hug me whenever." I just looked at him than moved on to the next person who was a girl, she was pretty, she had brown wavy hair, and she was kind of short like me. I smiled at her and asked, "Who are you?" She smiled back pulled me in a hug than said;" I'm Mia Jones." I smiled at her and told her," I like you you're a lot like me." And when I looked in her eyes I knew I was right she was a lot like me. I could tell though that something was bothering her so I decided I'd have her show me the office so I could figure out what was bothering her so I could try and help. I was so busy plotting I didn't notice that I had forgotten someone until he spoke," Hi, I'm Craig Manning. I'm Manny's boyfriend. "I looked at him; he was tall, skinny, pale, and had brown curly hair. I hugged him and said," It's nice to meet you Craig." Peter choose that moment to speak again," Why did you hug everyone but me?" He was pouting like a five year old who didn't get a new toy when he was akin to the store. I rolled my eyes and replied, "You creep me out. And I don't hug creepers." Everyone busted out laughing except Peter who looked pissed. I again rolled my eyes and turned to Mia and asked," Would you walk me to the office?" She smiled and said," Of course." I turned to Emma and Manny and asked," Is that ok?" They both smiled and nodded their heads. I hugged everyone bye except and told them I'd see them later and walked off with Mia.

As soon as we were out of earshot of the others I turned and looked at her as we walked and asked," What's wrong? And don't lie I can tell your upset." She looked surprised for a minute, but she than recovered and looked kind of sad and said, "Please don't judge me for this I am starting to think we'll be like best friends when we get to know each other, but I have a four year old daughter named Isabella." I smiled at her and hugged her and said," We are best friends now and little Dizzy just got an Aunt Lily! Now tell me what's wrong because I know it's not that." She smiled and hugged me back and then signed," Well a few weeks ago her father, Lucas Valieri, came back in our life's after he left me pregnant and alone all those years ago. He was doing descent giving me money for Dizzy, but then last weekend he invited me to come hang out. I didn't know it was a party with alcohol and I was going to leave, but he convinced me to stay and take Bella up stairs and put her to bed in his sister Jane's room and come party with them. Not long after that Jane showed up and made me realize how stupid I was being, so I went upstairs to go get Izzy to leave. When I opened the door so we could leave there was a cop on the other side he looked at my daughter and I and then Lucas walked up behind me and the officer asked him if she was his daughter and he said no that she was just my daughter. I'm not upset or mad because I love him because I don't. I don't want to be with him I was just trying that for Bella. I'm upset because he did that to her. He did that to his own daughter." I just sat there and took that in and then I said," What an Ass who would do that! Don't worry honey I'll help you with Izzy. Just tell when and where and we'll all hang out together." She wiped her tears smiled at me and questioned," Really?" I smiled and said, "Really. I love kids and now I'm an aunt and I'm very happy about it." She hugged me tight and said, "Thank you Lily."

We walked into the office over to a pretty girl who wore glasses and was kind of tall and looked like she was in charge. She saw me and smiled," You must be Lily Nelson. Hello I'm Liberty VanZant, I'm friends with Emma and Manny and Toby is my boyfriend. Here's your schedule." I leaned over the counter and gave her a hug and said," Thanks dear. You and Toby are so cute together." She hugged back and said," Your welcome and thanks. I'll have Holly J show you to your classes." She walked back to a room to I presume get Holly J. I turned to Mia she took my schedule and said," We only have lunch and Media class together." She looked a little upset so I said," Yes, but we have after school and before school to hang and lunch I better than class plus we have weekends so you go to class and I'll see you at lunch and I'll tell you all about me." She smiled and said ok and left for class. Seconds later Liberty came back with a short girl with strawberry blonde hair who was slightly pale really pretty, but looked kind of bitchy. Liberty smiled and said," This is Lily Holly J. you will be showing her to her first class." She huffed and said," I have better things to do than show some new freak her class let her find it herself." I looked at her and smiled sweetly and said," At least I'm not a queen be want to be who thinks everyone loves her and envy's her when actually everyone hates and pity's you." She smiled at me and said," I like you. We're going to be great friends you really tell it like it is." I smiled back and said," We can be friends if you stop being such a bitch." She laughed and said," Fair enough." She took my schedule and looked it over and just like Mia she told me," We only have lunch and media together." I smiled and said," That's great I'll see you at lunch." She agreed then we walked up to my English class I hugged her and went inside and handed my teacher the note from the office. She read it than asked someone named Alex to raise her hand I looked at her she was pretty, average height had black straight hair wore little make up and wore a white shirt with cargo pants next to her was a very pretty preppy looking girl who wore the normal amount of make up for teenagers and wore a dress that stopped at about her knee it was blue and green with some weird design. Mrs. Kwan told me to go sit by Alex.

I walked back and sat down than I turned and looked at Ale and smiled and said," Hey my name is Lily Nelson it's nice to meet you Alex." She looked at me with indifference and said," Sup Lily I'm Alex Nurez and this is my girlfriend Paige Michalchuck." They were both watching me like I was supposed to be disgusted or something I simply smiled and hugged Paige then I hugged Alex and I said," I may be straight, but I have had a lot of gay and lesbian friends it's your choice I won't judge you for it." They both broke out in huge smiles and Paige said," That was just our little test and you so passed hon." We spent the rest of class talking. Ale told me about her ex Jay who was a total tool and who was now in jail for who cares what and how he constantly cheated on her before he got caught. She told me he messed around with my cousin and gave her a disease, but that she won't hold it against her for all she went through Emma was innocent and scared because of the shooting and Jay took advantage of that is what she told me. Paige told me about her ex spinner and how their kind of friends again and about a student teacher who kind of just left her. And then they both told me about how they got together. Time flew and soon the bell rang during class we figured out we had no more classes together, but we had lunch. They walked me to my next class which was choir. I hugged them and told them I'd see them at lunch and I'd tell them all about me then.


	4. Into the Woods!

I walked into choir and quickly spotted the teacher. I made my way over to her and gave her my note from the office she read it over and said, "Well today we're working in groups so I guess I can place you in one. I'll place you with Sav, Jane, and Craig." She points out the group and I nod and make my way over to them. Craig notices me first and he smiles as he says, "Hey Lilly what's up?" I smile and say, "Sup Craig. I got placed in yalls group is that ok?" Craig nods and the girl, Jane I think the teacher said, "That's fine. Hey I'm Jane and that's Sav." I smile and hug her and Sav than say, "Hey guys I'm Lily and yes I'm a hugger." They laugh and Sav asks me, "Can you sing?" I nod and tell him, "Really well according to my old choir director." He says, "Awesome! Then we have a bad ass group! We can all sing." I smile at his enthusiasm and ask, "What exactly is the project?" Jane smiles and says, "We have to pick a song from a musical and perform it for the class." I'm really excited about this so I say, "That's awesome I love musicals! What one have you guys chosen?"

They look at each other and Craig says, "Well we aren't too big on musicals so we have no idea." Jane looks at me and says, "Why don't you pick one? You love musicals you pick one and we go with it." I think for a minute then I remember my favorite musical _Into the Woods_, so I say, "Ok my favorite musical is into the woods and the perfect song from that for us to do is no one is alone." Craig nods and says, "Well how many arts are there?" I smile, "That's what makes it so perfect there are four parts. The baker, Jack, Little red riding hood, and Cinderella. The Cinderella and the baker parts are a bigger, but Cinderella sings Soprano 1 and jack sings Tenor 1." Jane say, "Then you'll have to be Cinderella I'm and alto." Sav nods saying, "I'll have to be Jack because I'm Tenor 1. So Craig will have to be the baker." I say, "Ok well I'll write down the song, the play, and the version and we can all start listening to the song and tomorrow I'll bring a copy of it and we'll start practicing." They nod and agreement and we have a little time to kill so we get to talking and there's a couple things I notice one Jane and Craig like each other which makes me feel bad for Manny so I won't say anything for now. The second would be Sav seems to have a thing for Manny which I will be telling Emma about so we can get her away from with someone who doesn't have a thing for someone else, no offense to Craig I like him and all, but I don't like him with Manny. And the finally thing I learned about them is there awesome we traded life stories and I feel like we all connected I invited them to have lunch with me also they all agreed damn my lunch table is going to be busy.

After choir was over I had history Jane offered to walk me there. In class I learned Lucas, Mia's baby daddy, was her brother. She explained to me Lucas was scared to be a dad. He didn't have a real good example and he became more scared when he found out about what his dad did to Jane. He thinks if he couldn't protect his sister how can he protect his daughter. After hearing all that I felt bad for him. He and Mia obviously don't want to be together, but he does want to be there for his daughter he just doesn't know how. So I'm going to help him find a way to be there for her. Now all I have to do is meet him. After Jane explained things to me I told her I'd help her help her brother and she hugged me happy that someone else is willing to give him a chance. We get to my history class and she says, "Well this is where I leave you see you after this class for lunch." I hugged her and said, "For sure." I walked into class and again easily spotted the teacher I walked to him and he took my note and I pointed to an empty seat in the back I went and sat down there was not really anyone around me.

The bell finally rang and right when the teacher was about to start teaching three guys walked into the class room. They all made their way to their seats which lucky me were all around me. One with long blonde curly hair leans forward from behind me and says, "Hey little red riding hood." I giggle a little and said, "Yes?" I can feel him smirking behind me as he says, "Whatcha your real name little red." I roll my eyes and say, "Does it really matter? I don't think you'd call me by it." He laughs and says, "Probably not, but it'd be nice to know a name with the face." The boy to my right with spikey hair leans over and says, "Ignore Johnny. My names Spinner Mason." I smile and lean over to hug him and say as I pull back, "My name's Lily Nelson." The guy to my right with longer hair then spinner, but shorter hair then Johnny says, "Nelson like Emma Nelson?" I turn to him with a smile and say, "Yeah she's my cousin." He nods and offers me his hand and says, "Oh I'm Sean Cameron." I giving him a knowing look Emma told me all about Sean I pull him into a very tight hug, he did save my cousins life after all, when I pull back I say, "I've heard about you and I just want to say thank you for saving my cousins life." He says, "It was nothing." I smile and say, "I'm sure." Johnny hugs me from behind and I turn to him and say, "Yes?" He just smirks and says, "I felt out little red." I roll my eyes and spend the rest of class talking to these three getting to know them they were absolutely furious when I told them about my dad. I felt bad for Sean having to live alone, I feel excited because Spinner seems to be crushing on my cousin, and I can tell Johnny has this thing for this Alli chick that he accidently brought up. I looked at them right before the bell rang and asked, "Do you guys want to have lunch with me?" They nod and Spinner says, "Sure can our friends come too? You'll like them." I smile and nod, "Sure." Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch alright I'm going to have the most crowded lunch table in Degrassi history. Oh well go big or go home I guess.


End file.
